The Life And Love of Lyra Black
by Uni Shall Not Sink
Summary: The first time you seen Charlie Weasley - Your proposal - Your Wedding - Your honeymoon - The last time you seen Charlie Weasley?


_The Life And Love Of Lyra Black_

* * *

_i. Beginning_

* * *

The first time you saw Charlie Weasley, you were only seven years old. It was Dora's first year at Hogwarts, so of course you were dragged along to Diagon Alley with your sister, mother, and stepfather. It wasn't the first time you had seen the busy street but in your seven years you have never quite seen anything like the pre-school shopping bustle of Diagon Alley, and you are still amazed.

Your mother and father stop to talk to Order members and you can't help but think that the pudgy lady with the one-year-old on her hip, the two year old holding her hand, and another five children tagging along, was in way over her head. Nevertheless you noticed the red-headed eleven-year-old with his newly obtained wand talking to your sister and couldn't help but feel jealous.

"I won't be going to Hogwarts for another four years," the boy that the pudgy women had pushed your way said. You scowl at his tone; your first impression of Percy Weasley was that he was an arrogant pig. But you talked to him anyway, secretly stealing glances at the older boy talking to your sister desperately wanting to know his name.

When you started Hogwarts, Charlie was a fifth year and you noticed that you would stay out after curfew just to get caught in the halls by him. You didn't know what love was, at the time you were only eleven years old, but something inside of you wanted to get to know the older boy, wanted to talk to him, wanted to be near him. You didn't know it at the time, but you already loved him.

Then it all changed when your sister started to date him.

How could she? She knew how you looked at him, desperate for his attention. She knew, but she didn't care. You were thirteen years old at the time and they were seventeen.

"He's too old for you Ly," was her excuse for ripping your heart out. You literally couldn't stand her anymore, so you did the worse possible thing you could've done. You moved in with your father, and became a Death Eater.

When your sister died you were devastated. You had long since turned the tables on which side you were playing for - and she knew that - but you couldn't help but remember your thirteen year old self telling her that you hated her. But still you pushed on and eventually you helped win the war.

He lost a brother and you lost a sister, that was the thing you had in common now and at twenty-one you weren't afraid to comfort him. He had broken it off with your sister long ago, so when he finally asked you out on a date, you didn't hesitate to say yes.

* * *

_ii. Forever_

* * *

"Charlie where are you taking me?" you demand giggling as he has his strong hands covering your eyes. After the war you had moved to Romania with him and he had a tendency to surprise you with the most romantic dates.

"You'll see," he whispered and you felt the weird sensation of side-along apparition. "Be patient."

But of course, you had both Black and Malfoy blood in you; you weren't used to waiting to get what you wanted, you always got whatever you needed when you needed it. But Charlie didn't care that you were huffing and puffing like a five year old child, he didn't care that as you struggled it was harder to keep you sightless. He just kept up with your immature behaviour and when you finally arrived you were quite confused at the destination.

You were smack in the middle of Diagon Alley.

You look at Charlie confused but his sideways smile just makes your heart melt. and Not long after he uncovered your eyes, did George and Ron appear with a Muggle jukebox and a microphone.

"What the hell?"

They didn't say anything; their smiles just matched their brothers and you just looked more and more confused. Charlie put the jukebox on and started to sing.

Soft kiss and wine / What a pretty friend of mine / We're finally intertwined. / You're Nervous and shy but for the moment we will come alive. / Tonight, I want to fill every part of you, breathe the air from your lungs and leave my handprints on your soul./ I want to give you more pleasure than you can bear./ And when I was young I never thought in my wildest imagination…/ My wildest dreams that marriage was an option for me. / Never believed there was a woman out there / that would take me for who I am / and that I would be able to fully do the same. / But You and only you, you make my heart feel like you're pulling every string / You and only you, you make me drop down to my knees and give this ring,/ my everything.

"Lyra Aqualia Black, I have loved you from the moment I seen saw you here on this very street. We were young then and I made mistakes… And you made mistakes… And we will continue making mistakes. But if you let me, I want us to make the mistakes together. I love you, and would be honored if you would give me the pleasure of marrying me."

You're shocked, truly and utterly shocked. Tears are streaming down your face and you're nodding frantically to a knelt down Charlie Weasley. Everyone that had gathered around had cheered and you really couldn't think of a better way of becoming engaged. You really didn't think Paris would even compare to what your husband-to-be just did on an everyday type of street.

* * *

_iii. Perfect_

* * *

The sun was shining down from the heavens the day you and Charlie finally decided to get married. He had quit his job in Romania and you both had moved back to London so money was tight, but your love still remained the same.

It was late August and everyone was in the Burrow. You're so nervous you can barely breathe, and your insides are screaming to run away and not come back. However, you just smile and wait for your bridesmaids walk up the made-up aisle until it's your turn. Your father died after the war, your stepfather died in the war, so naturally you're being walked up the aisle by your brother. And really, you can't think of a better way.

When you see your red headed lover your smile reaches each ear. He's smiling as well, and you know that you picked the right moment, the right guy. The Minister says a few words that you don't really listen to - it's just you and him drinking from the moment. Your emerald eyes lock with his almost silver eyes ones, and you could tell that they were full of undying love.

"The couple will now say their vows."

You both decided to write your own vows: it was a symbol of everything, and after the way Charlie proposed to you, you're unsure you can top anything that he has written, but still you slowly speak, finding your voice.

"Charlie, the moment I first saw you I was seven years old and I was already in love with you. Obviously it was a certain kind of childish love. not like what I feel for you now. Like you've said before we have made mistakes... but everyone do. I love you so much and so I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and as long as you wear it, It'll give me the faith to believe you love me too."

* * *

_vi. Dreams_

* * *

The next morning the rain is falling heavily as the sky bangs and the clouds shoot lightning from the skies. The rain and thunderstorms don't stop him from scooping you up bridal style and apparating away; you officially started your honeymoon and Charlie was taking you somewhere special.

"Charlie! You did not bring me... Oh my god!"

You look around and you can't believe what you are seeing. Floor to ceiling windows in what looks like a library of your favorite Muggle authors.

"To a library? No I actually didn't."

"No, Italy!"

"Oh, well, that I did do."

You just looked at him, surprise written all over your face. He just smiles and hesters you to go look around. You learn that you're actually in a house, a very nice and extravagant house, at that.

"Where are we?" you ask him. and Of course he doesn't answer you, he just brings you to another room, this time, a bedroom. But not only any bedroom, this room had your picture above the bed.

"Charlie-"

"Welcome home, Lyra."

You just stare at him in shock and start going off about how you can't afford it and how you wouldn't take such expensive gifts from his family. However in a very Charlie like manner, all the cheeky red-head had replied was:

"Will you just shut up and kiss me?"

* * *

_V. End_

* * *

"Mummy! Where are my socks?" your three year old daughter asks with a huff. You smile and scoop her up in your arms.

"Nymph, you know your socks are always in the top drawer," you reply, opening the drawer and passing the young toddler a pair of yellow socks to match her yellow sundress.

"Arty tooked them!"

"I did not!" your seven year old yelled running into the room. "Don't you dare say I did when I didn't!"

"Be good, guys," you say with a smile. "Now go get ready, remember we're going to the park today."

"Park! Park!" Nymphadora screamed running towards the living room making you laugh.

Charlie had her stroller in front of the door causing the toddler to pout. Once you convinced her to get in the stroller and Charlie had a hold of Arthur's hand, you started to go towards the park.

You don't notice passing the Muggle with a strange, metallic object. You don't notice it until there is a loud blast behind you, and a sharp pain in your back. You fall to the ground in a pool of your own blood, your kids screams filling your ears.

The last time you see Charlie Weasley - you were in pain as the blood seeped from your open wound, but you still managed to whisper a painful I love you. And you did - for all of eternity.

* * *

**House Cup Competition:** thunderstorm; A character must deny something; "Shut up and kiss me."; Excited; socks; delicate; yellow; Library; "Don't you dare!"; wand; faith

**OTP Boot Camp:** Eternity

**OTP Pairing Comp**

·He had never thought in his wildest imagination of marriage as an option for him. Never believed there was a woman out there that would make him sign up for that particular brand of madness. - Nia Forrester, Commitment·

"The groom always smiles proudly because he's convinced he's accomplished something quite wonderful. The bride smiles because she's been able to convince him of it." - Judith McNaught, _A Kingdom of Dreams_·

"I want to fill every part of you, breathe the air from your lungs and leave my handprints on your soul. I want to give you more pleasure than you can bear." ― Lisa Kleypas, _Devil in Winter_

Soft kiss and wine What a pretty friend of mine We're finally intertwined Nervous and shy for the moment we will come alive Tonight – Secret Valentine by We the Kings

You and only you, you make my heart feel like your pulling every string You and only you, you make me drop down to my knees and give this ring My everything – You and only You by We the kings

Italy, Emerald, Sliver, Holding Hands, their own vows, proposal in front of family, Ring


End file.
